Boredom at its Fullist
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: Munkustrap and Bombalurina's daughters cause chaos in the Junkyard.


Boredom at its Fullist

**Note**: This story is a CATS fanfic that I wrote with my best friend Rachy (Rachel) when I was over her house. We where bored and in the story we get bored so that is how I named it, except it was first called "Oops" so that was a change. It is mostly writen by me (Nikki) because I was the one who started the story, when Rachy was writing a Fall Out Boy fic, featering Petey. Peteys awsome!

**Song To Listen To While You Read**: Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

A black and red tabby with a silver tabby tail, ears, and black paws bordly batted her littermate, Rachy, a black and red tabby with hints of brown. They were both the daughters of Bombalurina and Munkustrap and well know trouble makers of the new generation. "What was that for?" Rachy asked Nikki.

"Nothing, Im just bored."

"Want to burn things?"

"Sure!" So off the two went with a lighter and The Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, that with it they might blow their enimes to tiny bits. Which they stole from Mr. Mistoffelees and headed off to the den of The Rum Tum Tugger.

When they got there, they carefully walked in and lit the sleeping toms mane on fire. Tugger quickly woke up and ran up and down a pile of junk while screaming like a idiot. The two sisters then started to dance: Nikki doing the Mockerina and Rachy doing the Chicken dance, speaking of the glorious days of King Author and Sir Robin in piglatin. Nikki then pulled the pin out of the Holy Hand Grenade and, counting to three, through it at the pile of junk that Tugger was on. Thust making him shot up in the air like a rocket. "Well... that was fun, what do we do now?" Rachy thought for a moment before saying "Lets pretend that we are on a secret spy mission to get the Sacred Turtle of Edinboraugh and, Jemima and Victoria are the two evil villians, who want to harness the Turtles power in order to take over the world."

"Okey" And with a flick of their tails they headed off to find the the best friends, (who are now pretended to be evil villains) humming 'The Pink Panther Theme Song'. When they found them, the sisters jumped out in front of the "Evil Villains" with squit guns. "Asta Lavista Baby." They saids in their "Cool Guy Voice" before blasting the "Evil Villains" to Timbucktoo. "Yay, we save the world!"

A hour later, Rachy is sniffing doughnut spinkles while Nikki runs around, straped in a straight jacket, pretending to have a sesure. Boy, aint they a happy bunch. But sadly they get bored again, so we all know that trouble is on its way. Both of them picked up their heads and saw the fat Bustopher Jones walk by with a Boston Cream Pie. Nikki looked at Rachy, and Rachy looked at Nikki, both with evil smiles and mischivous glints in there eyes.

"Attack the wig!" Nikki shouted as she jumped on Bustopher Jones, making them both spin around in circle (getting both dizzy), quickly Rachy got the pie before it fell on the ground, and made a run for it. "Give me back my priecous!" The fat, black cat shouted over and over again, while he cases Rachy around and around a pile of garbage. Meanwhile, Nikki gets a baseball bat and waiting for the perfect moment to hit Bustopher Jones. But the task was easy said then done, because Bustopher was fast running for a fat cat and, because of that and that Nikki was still dizzy. Nikki hit Rachy in the head. "Oops, sorry sis... OH MY GOD! The pie." She then jumped in the air, catched the pie, and ran as fast as she could (still dizzy) away for Bustopher.

Later after many countless sceams made by just Nikki, she went to vistit Rachy who was courently in the Nursey, having Jennyanydots and Jellylorum fix that head injuring that Nikki made. (Rachy: Thanks alot Nicole! Nikki: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey call me Nik or Nikki in my fanfics Rachy! And beside it wasnt entirely my fault. crosses arms and pouts Rachy: Says the person who has bad grammer and spelling. Nikki: Hey! I happen to love my bad grammer!) Anyways... after having a talk about not hitting littermates in the head by Jennyanydots. (Nikki: Once again... ITS NOT MY FAULT!!! I WAS DIZZY! OK!) Nikki went to Rachys bedside and with a smile said: "I have a surprise for you, sis."

"What is it? I hope its not another bat."

"Nope," Nikki brings out a pinicbaset from behide her back "A Dessert Pinic." Rachys eyes got wide and started to sparkle. "Yeee!" (Rachy: Im sorry I dis your grammer Nik. hugs Nikki Nikki: Its all right Rache. both cry and say 'Im sorry!' over and over) So sniff the sisters went outside, where they eat yummy dessert (including Bustophers Boston Cream Pie) and playing with the Magic Color Wonds (which Nikki stole from Mistoffelees, while Rachy was making her recovery). Then something was falling straight towards them for the sky.

"Look up in the sky, its a bird. OH MY GOD! Im afried of birds!" (Nikki: Saddly its true, I am afried of birds.)

"Its a plane!"

"No its... its," Nikki sqinted before finishing "Tugger has come back from his trip to the moon we sent him this morning!" Tugger then comes crashing down and sends deadly, death glares (Nikki & Rache: Which oviously dont work since were still here.) towards the two black and red tabbies. "You," he said pointing a accusing finger a the sisters way "You blew me up with a Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch!"

"Well dud, what else would we use?" Rachy giggled in her paw at Nikkis comeback. "Why you little!" The angery tom ran towards the two princesses with a look that said I-dont-care-if-you-two-are-my-nieces-Im-still-going-to-kill-you! While Nikkis face said I-wonder-how-they-make-cheese-puffs? and Rachy giving her the Why-wont-you-do-something?! Then Rachy pointed the Magic Color Wond of Mistoffelees at Tugger and said: "Make it blue." Then his fur turned all blue. The sisters looked at each other, then the now blue tom, at the wonds, and finally each other. They had idea.

"Make it red."

"Make it orange."

"Make it yellow."

"Make it green."

"Make it blue agian!"

"Make it purple."

"Make it indigo."

"Make it white and black."

"Ooooo he looks like Alonzo now. Scarlet"

"Ochre."

"What is that?"

"I dont know... peach.

"Ruby."

"Olive."

"Violet."

"Fawn."

"Lilac."

"Gold."

"Chocolate."

"Mauve... wow I dont know what that is!"

"Azure."

"Lemon!"

"Russet."

"Silver."

"Pink!"

"OH MY GOD!!! IM PINK!!!"

"Nice choice Rache."

"Thanks Nik" The now pink Tugger started to run around screaming in delight that he was pink. Soon he wanted sparkles and butterfly wings. And Tugger became the It Takes A True Man To Wear Pink With Sparkles And Butterfly Wings Man, who went around singing. "I can fly so very high and touch the sky. Never have ask why it is that I cant fly..."

"Hey look Rachy, daddys coming." A handsome silver tabby walked up to his daughters with a face that said Dont-Think-You-Two-Can-Out-Of-This-One. "Daddy!" The two shouted as the knocked Munkustrap over, when they hugged him. "Dont try to- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT" Munkustrap shoted when we saw It Takes A True Man To Wear Pink Whith Sparkles And Butterfly Wings Man, who went around singing "I can fly so bery high and touch the sky..." flying over head and out of the Junkyard. "We sent Uncle Tugger away." The twins said smiling. "Good ridance! No more Tugger, even though he is my brother he is still my "Little, annoying" brother. Keep up the good work you two."

And with that Nikki and Rachy went off to cause chaos, starting first with scaring the shit out of Demeter (Demeter: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Macavity!!!!!!!!!! runs away screaming like an idiot Nikki & Rachy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOL), but thats another story.


End file.
